A Promise
by Nyago
Summary: X Point of view before and after Axl dies. Set after Command Mission but before Megaman Zero series. -Complete-


How depressing, I can't write X.x. This fanfic takes place after Command Mission, mind you X8 came BEFORE CM did so is base on the future, very close to RMZ timeline but not before 100 year pass yet. This is also from X point of view, Please be aware, English isn't my native language, so you will find common errors. Full alert that this may either contain spoilers and from my point of view what may happen, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman; if I did I wouldn't be saying this now would I?

"A promise"

By: Nyago

I am not sure how it happen, I wasn't able to comprehend what was happening but before I knew it....He was gone. Why? What is the purpose of fighting? To see the most beloved ones die? To suffer in this endless chaos that even haunts me in my dreams?

No...the answer I seek wasn't here. My heart...it feels nothing. Like an empty shell, no emotion flowing within them. Is this what it feels like to lose someone I love? I can still remember...I can hear him, see him....those eyes, those cold and empty eyes. The tears that you share already fallen, leaving a trace of your sadness in my memory. But the one thing that still haunts me, is that promise. But I swear, I will never ever forget that day, it will be imprinted in my memory and my heart, until the day I die.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

It was raining. Of course it'd be raining. It had been pouring endlessly for the last two days. Why it would stop now, X wonder for a second until he began to concentrate what really was important matter at hand. He was searching, looking for his long lost friend. How gloomy and depressing every turn X made, hundreds, no thousands of dead Reploids stood in the battle field.

"Axl, where are you?!" I yell, I wanted to know, oh god please, I don't ask for much, but please let him still be alive.

Any sign of orange hair, or young looking reploid would be fine. But how can X, find him in this, grave yard of reploids? It was a trick, by some maverick, to call X and tells him that he contained a virus so strong; It was enough to wipe all reploids of existent. Of course X never told anyone of this, he wanted to do this matter alone. Beside Zero would laugh at this joke, and X though although it was probably a joke, he didn't want to take any chances.

But for some reason, Axl found out about it. How stupid and childish was he! Following me all this time from HQ to here. Only to...No, I know he is alive some where. Just HAS to be!

"X....." soft cough came, from my left!

"Axl!?" I saw him, laying there, one of his arms around his waist. "AXL!!" I ran I didn't care if I was hurt; I just had to make sure he was alright. I knee down by his side, he was...

"Hey X...." Axl smile, god I hated that smile.

"Axl, you are bleeding!" I yell, it was bad from what I can tell. His helmet was torn, his guns were melted but the worst of all was his chameleon chip, it was wiped out.. His chest was torn from front to even his back show the destruction of the attack. All his circuits were destroyed and even his main power system was shutting down.

"Why....Why did you take that damage for me? It was meant for me to hit, not you."

"Because, I wanted to save you..." What....? Save me? Why does it pain me more to see you suffer than myself getting hurt? "I wanted to prove you that I can be useful too..."

"......"

"X....when I came to HQ, I was so excited to meet you. I felt as if my heart was going to run away from me. The best and most awesome hunter trained me? I felt as if I died and gone to heaven. "

"Axl..."

"I felt so happy to finally meet you, the famous Maverick hunter X. But as soon as you saw what I did, all I ever got was yelling at by you...."

I chuckle, he was right, I did yell at him for anything.

"I though it was because you wanted peace...I understood what you felt and what you wanted...but part of me didn't want that. That's probably why I never listen to you."

"...."

"I have no regrets, I am glad I didn't listen to you." Axl turns his head, is he Coughing? He is struggling to talk!

"Axl save your energy! I am taking you back to HQ!" I got my communicator on, and contacted HQ....I was relief to hear Alia voice in the other line.

"X, what's wrong1?" She asked.

"Please send a doctor here fast! Axl is bleeding!" I, too, was struggling. I never heard my voice sound so trouble before. Before I could finish, Alia was done yelling across all HQ to send a paramedic.

"x....." I could hear it, even if it was faint. "I have no regrets saving you...I am glad I finally got to meet you...I am glad I know why I was created. I am happy....to feel that even tiniest part of me is part of your DNA." He turn to see me, and smile, "X...thank you, you given me a reason to my existed.

"You are not dying on me kiddo!" I yell, he chucked, he was so use to me telling him off.

"Is not like you can stop death..."

"I know I can't but....I can't watch you die!" How can he say such harsh comment, knowing I am here, suffering in my own pain, my own tears? "Don't be stupid! You are going to live!" Tears...I haven't cried in years. It felt good to cry again, to let myself be human for once.

"....X...promises me something..." Promise him? "When I am died...can you burry me like any other human? Just once...I want to feel like one.'

NO! Axl! Don't....Tears. Why can't they stop coming! "No, I can't let you die!! Not now...." My voice, it became like a whisper, as if part of the wind.

"The great mighty X...crying?" coughs. "Why...?" coughing this time with blood.

"Even once in a while I feel human..." I answer not bothering to look at him directly.

"I guess we are all human once...Argh..." He held his chest tight.

"Axl!" It hurt me to see him this way.

Blood...he is coughing blood. "Sorry X....I can't keep my promise to staying alive. My chameleon chip has died and my main power system is fried. I guess this means good bye."

"NO!" I grad him, brought him back to my chest, I wanted...I had to hug him. Even for a reploid, I can tell he was cold, shivering as death was dragging near.

Axl tried to put his weak arms around my neck, just so I can feel the hug he was trying to give. "X....Thanks –for...every-"his pulse felt along with his arm.

"Axl? Axl!" I shake him, "No....you can't die...." I cried. "This isn't happening, this is just a bad dream, I will wake up and see your stupid happy face saying good morning." But I knew it all to well... It wasn't a dream, and I was not going to see his happy face any longer. I hug him...I didn't care if the world stopped.

"X!!" I heard that voice before....It was Zero along with medical squad but it was too late... before I knew it, my eyes let me drift into sleep along with lifeless Axl next to my chest.

End of flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days after that event, like I promise Axl...I burry him. Staring at his tomb was all I can do. Nothing I could do or did could ever bring him back. I will never forget his smile, his stubbornness, his laugh, his tears, the sad times we share and good time we had. Is all part of my most treasure memories.

'X, you are still here." I didn't bother turning my back, I knew all too well who that voice belong too.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I saw everyone leave, but you...I am worry about you X. I know the kid meant a lot to you, heck, he meant a lot to all HQ, but...he is gone X. Nothing we can do will bring him back."

I smirk. "I am not...staying in the past." Zero, I can tell you are looking at me funny. "I promise Axl, that I would never go back to his death, I promise I would end this meanness fight to an end, not only for his sake of peace but also for Earth." Who am I kidding? I am going back, remembering his death. This is the only thing that has kept me alive? Knowing that his death was so value, it even cost's me pain even while fighting?

"I will...continue on fighting and living. Until this body decides to give up on me, until the day I finally can achieve true peace."

"You really are determent aren't you?"

"Yes..." Looking at the blue sky has calmed my heart. Even after death, Axl still tries to cheer me up. '_See Axl I am smiling_.' I gave him my best grin ever only towards the sky, to the great big sky. Axl...where ever you are in heaven, please rest in peace; I promise you, not I will do it, that I will bring an end to this chaos.... So no one else can suffer your fate. I promise I will get stronger and never try to look back, only try to accomplish what's in store for the future.

This is a promise from me.

X began to walk, not fully aware, even in heaven, Axl smile upon him from the great clouds and the big blue sky.

End

Depressing? Yes, I damned cried when I made this fanfic. I suck at making death fanfic so bare with me. Anyways, Likes? Hates? Comments are nice; it makes me hate my work less.


End file.
